


It's about time

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sam Winchester-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: Dean Winchester has been your best friend since forever.  Sam was a huge dork and you loved discussing the lores with him too. .Recently, you have a huge crush on one of them and you are afraid to confess anything, even though the world is ending. .





	It's about time

 

"Dean!" You almost jumped on him and hugged, as he twirled you around.

"What up champ?" Dean said as he treated you like a little sister. 

You glanced at Sam and back at Dean, "so you can't stay away, huh? "

They laughed.

Sam smiled radiantly at you, "Hey Y/N, great to see you!" He gave you a warm hug and you felt like losing yourself in his large arms. 

"Pull yourself together", you thought to yourself. The Winchesters were great people to be friends with, flirt with and even make out with; but you never wanted to take it any further. They were trouble magnets, even more than usual hunters. 

* * *

"You came here because there _were no_ omens? I'm sorry, but that's the....." You started.

Dean cut you off, "Exact opposite of how we usually roll. Yeah, I know. We just have some angel business and we gotta stay out of the demon's radar for a while."

Sam sat beside you and gave you a look you knew all too well. You two have always been all over each other, but sadly, not literally.

You looked at Sam for just a second, stealing a glance of those perfect doe eyes, sculpted like a beautiful Greek face, like a pathetic loser. Then went back to the discussion.

"Where does Castiel fit in?" You asked.

Sam scoffed at that as Dean replied "He beat me up and left until further notice."

You reacted to that scoff by raising your eyebrows. Sam cleared his throat and filled you in, "Dean was about to say " yes" to heaven and be Michael the Angel's meat suit for the rest of eternity, you know, to kill the devil, aka Lucifer in my body. No biggie. So um, ahem, Cas beat him up, rightfully so, dumped his sorry ass to me and I dragged him to see Y/N. Maybe his best friend can talk some sense into him. Even Bobby can't make him listen."

You heard this for the first time and were speechless. You never thought that Dean would actually consider saying "yes".

 Then to their surprise, you burst into laughter, "Castiel beat you up? The Cas you have a special bond with? The one who always turns up when you need him? Cas, who is most probably in love with you, platonically of course, and would do anything to protect you?"

Sam chuckles at your reaction and whispers, "I ship them" a little too loudly.

Dean gets up and chugs down a beer while Sam and you laugh your ass off.

* * *

 In the evening, you ask Sam about Lucifer. How it was to talk to the devil himself. 

"He turned up as Jessica", Sam said.

You just said, "That must have been awful."

Sam thought for a minute, "It was nice to hear her voice, more than I can admit, but yes, it was really bad when she,  _he insisted that I'm good for nothing alone._ That I let Lilith die, couldn't stop Ruby and really let Dean down."

You look at him kindly, " Don't you dare think for a second, Sam Winchester, that this was your fault. Ruby used your weakness, so did Satan. It is very human, if anything, to have a weakness. That proves that you can do better and turn back around."

Sam smiles a bit and drops his head, " Translation, you would always defend me."

You blink as you feel a little confused about that statement, but agree nonetheless, "Well for course, you are after all, the best of humanity. You save people, hunt evil and carry on our hunting business just like your father and Bobby taught you."

Sam shakes his head endearingly and remains silent.

"Lucifer probably  has a crush on you",  you suddenly say.

Sam almost chokes on his beer at that. You shrug and make an  _its-a-fact_ face before laughing out loud.

Sam laughs along and gives you a look that you can't place, but you were drunk, so it probably didn't mean anything.

Sam asks, "So what about you? It's the end of the world , everybody is confessing their feelings I guess. Anything you gotta get out of your chest? "

You shrug, "There was a someone who said I don't have a dream or a drive, so she can't be with me. Hunters hate me. So nope. I got my friends, a world to fight for and my anti- possession tattoo. "

Sam shrugs, " Sounds about right."

This is when Dean enters and you suddenly become aware of how close Sam is to you. The proximity isn't exactly natural, so you sit a little far from him now.

Dean smirks and raises his eyebrows at Sam. Sam ignores this and continues sipping his beer.

* * *

 

After dinner, Sam corners you. It is as sexy as it sounds. He literally concerns you in a dark room and stands dangerously close to you.

You clear your throat, "Ahem, hello? Personal space?"

Sam looks a little hurt, "Come on Y/N, don't do that. I thought...." He looks down.

You noticed how he hadn't moved an inch away from you, he was face to face, grabbing your arm, face so close  you could smell his aftershave and deodorant. He always smells amazing. 

"What?" You ask as he looks up again.

Sam exhales, " _You know._ " You mentally nod, he was talking about the two of you.

"We have something. We have..." Sam hesitates.

".....chemistry?" You finish for him.

He licked his lips quickly and nervously smiles at you. That was your undoing.

You were about to tiptoe but Sam stooped low, brought his face closer to yours so you could kiss him. There were no words to express the magic that is kissing Sam winchester for the first time, especially when you have pined after him for so long.

After maybe a minute or an hour of heaven, you'd never guess, he pulls away.

You were blushing already but at least you were going with motion. Now that his adoring eyes were upon your face, taking you in with your pink lips, your face literally turned red like a tomato.

You ask, "Did you do that because the world is ending?" 

Sam understood your question, " Honestly? I wouldn't have risked your life otherwise. Associating anybody to me is signing a death sentence but, I can't seem to stay away. You noticed that didn't you? How I keep coming back? "

You sigh and touch his face, " I'm not letting you out of my sight now, you know."

He grins with his dimples, " I'm counting on it. "

You and Sam would fight the war side by side until the devil is back in his cage. You wouldn't let him go without knowing he is loved, by Dean, by his friends, by Bobby and so much by you. 


End file.
